


Too Late

by scxlias



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Blood, M/M, Mild Gore, will I ever learn how to tag? no.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scxlias/pseuds/scxlias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira backs up and the others simply stare, dumbfounded, for a moment, not knowing what to do.</p>
<p>Its Scott who moves first, Kira quickly joining him, but he's dead before he hits the floor and Scott's too late again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I made myself sad with this. Okay, please be careful if you're not okay with violence or death because both happen in this fic.   
> Hit me up on Tumblr at ghosthayden.

They’re fighting… something when it happens. No one can tell exactly what the thing is, but its huge and covered in matted fur in some spots and scales in others and its claws are coated in a venom that burns like acid and it won’t die.

Scott vaguely registers the sound of someone shouting at him over the ringing in his ears and looks over to see Derek waving at the creature and pointing to the left side of his own chest.

“It’s heart, Scott! You have to tear out it’s heart!”

That, of course is when the creature decides to start spitting acid as well.

Great.

Scott scrambles backwards until he hits a wall and then clutches his still healing leg, holding the bone in place so it heals right. Scott hisses in pain and suddenly Malia’s there, helping him to his feet with one hand, the other clutching a wound on her side that’s bleeding sluggishly, the blood mixed with the green residue the thing’s acid is leaving everywhere.

Scott smiles weakly, takes some of her pain and then roughly shoves her into the wall as the creature lunges at them, furiously trying to shake both Liam and Brett’s sister, Laurie, from its back.

Malia pushes off from the wall and darts out of the way, just as the creature crashes into the place she’d just been, crushing Laurie between its back and the wall and jarring Liam loose. Brett’s roar cuts through the ringing in Scott’s ears as he rushes across the room to drop to his knees next to Laurie’s limp form. Her chest is still moving, she’s still breathing, and Scott can see her healing, so that’s good, and Liam is getting up and shaking himself off and Derek and Hayden are still standing and Malia’s wound has mostly healed and Kira’s busy stabbing her sword into the thing’s back repetitively and that accounts for everyone in the pack, they’re all safe for now, they can come up with a plan.

But when Scott looks back, Brett isn’t at Laurie’s side anymore. Liam’s cradling the wounded girl in his lap, looking torn between not wanting to leave Laurie and wanting to follow Brett, who’s just taken off across the room, an even louder roar than the last one tearing its way out of his throat as he throws himself at the creature recklessly. Kira backs up and the others simply stare, dumbfounded, for a moment, not knowing what to do.

Its Scott who moves first, Kira quickly joining him to help Brett, Kira slashing at the thing’s back wildly while Scott goes for its front. Brett darts in and out of the fight, dodging claws on what seems like pure instinct, but paying absolutely no attention to anything else.

Scott’s about to say something, shout at him to look out, when it seems like time slows around them and Scott can’t move fast enough and the only thing he can hear is Liam’s horrified cry ringing in his ears as the creature hits Brett with claws and acid.

Brett is dead before he hits the floor, and Liam’s screaming, and Scott’s too late again.

He roars, pure rage taking over, his vision bleeding red and when he comes back to himself, he’s standing over the creature’s body, and there’s a gaping hole in its chest and Scott is holding it’s heart in his hand, the sickly green flesh of it twitching one last time before Scott drops it and gags.

He feels a hand land on his shoulder and he almost growls, almost turns around and slams the other to the ground by their neck, before he inhales and realizes the hand is connected to Derek and he relaxes slightly.

Scott looks around, carefully avoiding looking in the direction of Brett’s body.

Malia is holding Laurie tightly, the younger girl trembling, sobbing into the coyote’s shoulder. Malia looks to be on the verge of tears as she looks past Scott to where he knows there’s a body, mangled and burned beyond recognition.

She nods at Scott without looking a him and he shifts his gaze. Hayden has her arms wrapped around Liam’s waist, his arms pinned beneath hers, the other beta struggling wildly to free himself from Hayden’s grip. He’s fully shifted, snapping his fangs at Kira as she places herself in front of the two, blocking Liam’s view of Brett’s body.

Scott winces as Lydia’s screams echoes through the air, from the other side of town. His phone rings a minute later and she’s sobbing when he answers.

“Please, Scott, please tell me it wasn’t… tell me it was someone else. Tell me you’re all okay. Please tell me you’re okay,” Lydia begs, her voice breaking.

Scott clears his throat and takes a shaky breath, but his voice still cracks when he says, “Brett. It was Brett. I’m sorry Lyds. I didn’t… there was nothing… I’m sorry.”

She lets out a broken, pained noise and whispers Brett’s name and Scott knows she’s telling Stiles and Mason who it was, who she screamed for.

“I’m sorry Scott, I can’t… I have to go. Call Parrish.” Lydia’s in the middle of letting out a frustrated scream, Mason’s voice muttering reassurances when the line goes dead.

Scott takes her advice and calls Parrish. It feels like he shows up as soon as Scott hangs up, but when he checks the time, its been twenty minutes.

He’s still standing in the same spot, but he notices Derek has moved to help Hayden restrain Liam who’s still thrashing wildly. Kira’s still standing to block his view of Brett. Laurie’s still clutching Malia like her life depends on in, her face buried in the coyote’s shoulder.

Parrish looks to Scott, returns the nod the alpha gives him, and then his eyes flare orange and he goes into his trance-like state, stepping up to the creature’s body. His body and the creature’s go up in flames within seconds.

That’s when Scott moves, unable to take the smell of burning flesh anymore.

He roars Liam into submission, the beta calming reluctantly. Hayden doesn’t let go, and Scott’s glad. Liam’s body is still tense, and he’s still trying to see past Kira.

“Derek. I need you to… you’ve gotta get his body to Satomi. She’s his alpha… that’s the right thing to do.” Scott chokes out the words, tears in his eyes. Derek nods and goes to follow Scott’s instructions.

Scott has to roar at Liam again after he finishes speaking.

“No, Scott you can’t… I have to… you have to let me see him. Scott you can’t do this. Please let me see him… he’s gotta be okay… please, he has to be okay, he’s okay, he has to be okay….” Liam’s voice is high pitched and desperate and Scott feels like he might throw up.

“Hayden, get Liam to Kira’s car. Kira, take them to my place. I’ll meet you there.” The girls nod, dragging Liam along with them, the beta still pleading furiously with empty air.

He approaches Malia next, still cradling Laurie close. The girl has just barely finished healing, but her expression is the most pained thing Scott’s ever seen.

“He was all I had left,” Laurie mutters in the most broken, pathetic sounding voice Scott’s ever heard, and a part of him breaks.

Scott’s voice wavers as he gives Malia her instructions, but he powers through it. “Lia, stay here. I’m gonna take your car to get home. There’s a spare set of clothes in the back of Jordan’s cruiser. When he comes back to himself, give them to him and help him back to my place?”

Malia nods and Scott gives her a weak smile as he bends down, takes her keys and gathers Laurie into his arms. He doesn’t want to try to get her to walk.

Scott can still smell burning monster flesh as he gently places Laurie into the front seat of Malia’s car and gets in himself.

The scent doesn’t leave him even as he drives away.

The sight of Brett’s mangled body doesn’t leave him either.

He holds Laurie’s hand tightly the whole way home, and carries her inside once they get there, the girl staring numbly out into space.

Liam’s out of control again when Scott walks in, but he’s not wolfed out this time. He’s standing in the middle of the living room, screaming, absolutely livid, at Hayden, Kira, Mason, Lydia, Stiles. He starts in on Scott when he enters too.

Scott thinks he doesn’t even know what he’s saying.

He settles Laurie on the couch, covers her in a blanket and gets out of the way so Lydia can care for the girl.

Then, he crosses the room in two steps and pulls Liam into a crushing hug, wrapping the beta tightly in his arms and muffling the angry sound of his voice.

“I’m sorry, Liam,” he whispers quietly.

The room goes dead silent and stays that way for a long time.

The silence is broken by Liam’s broken sob and Laurie’s almost inaudible, “Oh god, I’m all alone.”


End file.
